


Cookies

by EtherealEssence



Series: 125 Word Stories [5]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, basically says it all, cliches, cute conner, food fluff, ship it so hard!, teenagey drama, totally adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealEssence/pseuds/EtherealEssence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This will just quickly explain why some of the text below is in italics and some not. The italics are all M'gann's speech, the bold is Conner speaking and the normal text is M'gann's actions.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> This will just quickly explain why some of the text below is in italics and some not. The italics are all M'gann's speech, the bold is Conner speaking and the normal text is M'gann's actions.

_So hey Conner I erm made some cookies and- no that’s all wrong. Let’s see, so how are you today Conner- nope too formal. Ugh, what do I do?_

_Hello Megan! Oh Conner I just happened to make choc chip cookies, your favourite would you like some?_

Throwing myself onto my bed, face down I groaned into the mattress.

_Why is this so hard! I’m only going to ask whether he wants some cookies I happened to bake for him because he’s the love of my lif- oh okay. That happened._

Groaning again I rolled over to stare at the ceiling. 

_This is hopeless._

**Nothings hopeless M’gann.**

_Conner?_ Sitting up I saw him leaning against my door frame.

**And yes M’gann I love your cookies.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fifth instalment in writing 125 word stories. I would love to hear any ideas or prompts you may have! It can be any fandom, any type of relationship and I will try my best to write it. Therefore I would love to know what you think so do comment, kudo and chit-chat with me!


End file.
